


Invisible

by DaelyPuns



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hearing Voices, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaelyPuns/pseuds/DaelyPuns
Summary: They don't see him anymore. In fact, he has started wondering whether they have ever noticed him in the first place. Ever since childhood, he has been a shadow, a fool, invisible.





	Invisible

They don't see him anymore. In fact, he has started wondering whether they have ever noticed him in the first place. Ever since childhood, he has been a shadow, a fool, invisible.

His brother, his older brother, he received all the praise. "He's so bright, so gifted!" they all had said. His brother was loved. But not him. Not the Jester. He just wasn't there. They only talked to him when he would not sleep or eat for days, and then, only then, they appeared to remember that he existed.

"Are you all right? Why are you doing this to yourself!?" they'd ask. And the Jester wanted to ask them, "why weren't you worried before, before this began? Why do you only talk to me now?" But he didn't. He just said, "I'm fine" whenever they asked. And they started believing it. And they believed it, and they forgot.

He still remembers the day his brother died. It was a bright and sunny day, almost viciously so, as if nature were taunting them, mocking their grief. And his brother's body hanged, swaying at the end of the noose in a morbid dance.

And the town mourned their loss, the loss that was a mistake, entirely oblivious to the tears that the Jester had shed. And the Jester wept, he felt sorrow for the death of his brother, the brother who had never spoken to him, who had never cared. And no one asked, "are you all right?" this time. Because they had believed his lies, and they couldn't recognize his fake smile, because they didn't know the real one, because they'd never seen it, and if they had, they had forgotten. And the Jester cried alone, on the solitary nights, when the darkness seemed to engulf him, and there wasn't any light.

And he had left his flowers on the tomb, but their small, lilac petals couldn't match the beauty of the bouquets left by the town on the grave. And the Jester felt that he wasn't enough. And he devoted his life to a piece of stone with a name on it, and still, no one asked if he was all right.

And he pulled himself together and smiled at the world, even if his heart was already broken. And he wore colorful clothes and made bad jokes, and for a moment it seemed like the town started to see him. But the town's mourning was more powerful than a neglected child.

And the colors of the Jester's costumes faded away, becoming grey, and he couldn't laugh at his own jokes anymore, and the town forgot him once again.

And the only one who talked to him was the voice that visited him at night and sounded like his brother. And the voice susurrated over and over again in his ear a mantra of death, and the Jester believed it.

"They will love you when you hang."


End file.
